Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of the 4th Wall
by YourLocalMudkip
Summary: Technically a sequel to Bob's Adventure (which is a badfic). Not much to do with Mystery Dungeon or follow the plot at all. I'm just adding random fun things here and there. For an actual PMD story of some sort, check out Literal Sky.
1. Prologue

**Hi. I present to you: The sequel to Bob's Adventure, which happens to be a Pokemon Mystery Dungeon FanFiction. Warning, this will break the 4****th**** wall quite a few times.**

**Now, let's get the copyright stuff out of the w-**

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" a voice shouts.

**Dude, you're interfering with the introduction / prologue portion of the story. Get lost.**

"Dude. You don't need to say anything about copyright. This thing is non-profit," the voice says.

**Hey, I know that voice. That's… Bob?!**

"Yeah…" Bob replies.

**Bob, can you get out of the copyright section so we can get to the prologue?**

"Fine…" Bob says.

**Bob walks out of the room of the introduction.**

**Okay. Now that we have that out of t-**

"Can we change the title? It looks so stupid right now," Bob asks.

**NO, WE CAN'T! WHAT DO YOU WANT IT TO BE, "EXPLORERS OF FANFICTION"?!**

"Actually, yeah, that could be better," he replies.

**Bob, can I talk about copyright before the 500 word mark?**

"Fine. But change the title first," he says.

**Okay. The following things are owned by me:**

**-The cover**

**-The text**

**-This text**

**-The personalities**

**-The characters**

**The following things are owned by Game Freak:**

**-Pokemon species**

**-Pokemon names**

Story Status:

ACTIVE [Not on Hiatus or anything]

NON-PROFIT [Forever]

**Let's get starte-**

"Can you change the title?" Bob asks me.

**No, and I'm about to do your stupid prologue, so HURRY UP AND ENTER THE PROLOGUE ROOM!**

"Fine…" Bob mutters as he leaves the room.

**Now, I will present to you:**

**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Who-Knows-Wh-**

"Maybe it could be the explorers of the 4th wall?" the director asks.

**Sure. Sure, director. Sure.**

**Now, I present to you:**

_**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of the 4****th**** Wall!**_

**Prologue**

"Pidgey, use tackle!" Bob shouts.

Instead, Pidgey attacks Bob.

"Pidgey pidgey pidgey!" Pidgey screams.

Suddenly, the ground starts shaking. The ground opens up. There is a hole. A big, dark hole that seemed to be a portal of some sort.

Bob, being the stupid person that h-

"I'M NOT STUPID, FOR PETE'S SAKE!" Bob shouts at me.

"Dude, calm down. You're going to break the 4th wall again," the narrator says.

Bob jumped into the portal and found himself in a stupid rainbow-coloured room.

"Where am I?" He asks himself.

"This is the portal to the world of Pokemon. First, answer these questions," a voice says in the distance.

"Seriously? That's :)," Bob says into the rainbow of colours.

"Well, if you're not going to be happy about anything, can you at least not swear?" the voice asks.

"Yeah, yeah, fine. I'm just saying, that's *Truck whizzes by, blocking all sound in the process* you're sticking me in a random room," he replies.

"Well, anyway, question 1: How old are you?" the voice asks, finally starting the questionnaire.

"I am *Honk honk* years old," he answers.

"I heard that loud and clear. Second question: Are you a boy or a girl?" the voice asks.

"Duh, I'm a *glug glug glug*," Bob ans-

Wait, who's drinking water during filming?!

"Well, that would be me," the narrator answers.

"That's it, I'm going to just kick you out of this and find another narrator," I reply to that answer.

A message pops up on the message board.

_Narrator_ was _PERMENENTLY BANNED_ from _FILMING_ for _CONSTANT DISRUPTION_.

Great, we need a new director.

"We can go on Goog-" the director starts.

I'll just use my friend as a narrator.

"Seriously? Fine, I'll be the narrator," my friend says.

Wait a sec…

"You know, you should just hire the old narrator back," my friend whispers to me.

Yeah, yeah, whatever… I'm going to hire the old narrator back…

Another message pops up on the mes-

"Wait, I'm pretty sure there aren't any message boards in fanfictions," the director interrupts.

Well, guess what, there's a message board, so will you just be quiet?

"Fine…" the director replies.

As I was saying, another message pops up on the message board.

_Narrator_ was _re-hired_ as _Narrator_.

"Yay! I have my job back!" the narrator says.

"Well, I guess I'll be going now," my friend says. "Goodbye."

Yeah, yeah, okay, bye.

ANYWAY…

Wait, where's Bob?

"Right here," Bob replies, who was hiding beneath the set.

Okay. Anyway… Wait, Bob, can you start at the place where it asks for gender?

"Okay," Bob replies.

"Are you a boy or a girl?" the voice asks.

"I'm a boy…" Bob stutters.

"That's all I need to know. Let us begin your adventure to the Pokemon world," the voice says.

"Wait, what?" Bob says to himself.

"Bob, didn't you know? You were supposed to turn into a Pokemon," the director whispers to him.

"I thought this was a Mystery Dungeon fanfiction!" Bob shouted.

"Bob, all Mystery Dungeon fanfictions are like that," the director replies.

"Fine, what will I be…" Bob groans.

"Maybe the voice should tell you," the director replies.

"You will be… a Mudkip," the voice says.

"Oh, come on! Can't I be a-" Bob starts.

"Bob, it's your desti-" the voice tries to say.

"OH, WILL YOU BE QUIET ALREADY?! IT'S NOT MY DESTINY, FOR PETE'S SAKE!" Bob screams.

Psst. Bob.

"What is it?" Bob shouts, obviously still angry.

You know your acting isn't really good, right?

"You know that I'm kidding around, right?" Bob replies.

"Okay, let's get you in that white light… and, ACTION!" the director shouts over the entire set.

"Wait! I have so many questions!" Bob shouts.

"You know the questions will be answered LATER in this fanfiction, and for now, you're just going to be sucked into this white light of whatever-ness and then turn into a Pokemon?" the director says.

"Well, how am I going to speak? Pokemon can't even speak in the first place!" Bob says, trying to outsmart the director.

"We'll try to put a Pokemon-to-human translator in," the director replies. "Now hurry up! You become a Pokemon at 1000 words (according to Microsoft Word)!"

"WWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYY?" Bob screams.

And… According to Microsoft Word, when you said "scream", Bob, that was the 1000th word!

Good luck, Bob.

Good luck.

**And that's the end of the prologue!**

**Word goal of each chapter: 1000+ WORDS**

**Update goal of each chapter: AT LEAST ONE CHAPTER PER WEEK**

****I have de-bolded the text, due to it being a little hard to read and due to a user's request. If anyone has any questions, please private message me.****


	2. Chapter 1: Bob's Loading Adventure

**The Second Chapter… It has finally co-**

"Technically, this is the FIRST chapter. The first thing was the prologue," Bob says.

**Uh, err, okay, Bob.**

**Anyway,**

**Sorry for the delay. I was away from my laptop for about a week.**

**Let's get started! (Oh, and I do not own Pokemon or the characters. I own personalities and text. And the covers.)**

**Chapter One: Bob's Loading Adventure**

Bob woke up in the middle of the road. He thought, "I think I'm gonna get hit by a tr-" Bob gets cut off.

Wait, what?

"No. Just no. No. Why do I wake up in the middle of the road?!" Bob asks.

Bob, you're supposed to wake up in the middle of the road. THERE ARE NO TRUCKS IN THE POKEMON WORLD!

"Actually, there are," the director says quietly.

Prove it.

"This is a story, right? People can get hit by trucks, right?" the director tells me.

Okay, okay. There's trucks.

Can we start now?

"Okay, let me get this microphone set up… so hard as a Pokemon…" Bob mutters.

Bob. You are in HUMAN form when away from the mic. Got it?

"Oh, okay... but lower the microphone, please," Bob replies.

Bob, when we put the microphone lower, we can only hear Poke-sounds.

"Fine with me," Bob says.

Okay, whatever. Let's start this up!

Bob wakes up in the middle of the road. He thought, "Mud mud mudkip, Mud mudkip…"

Bob.

"Mud?" Bob replies, obviously not knowing that I could not understand hi-

"MUD! MUD MUDKIP MUD MUDKIP MUD KIP MUD!" Bob shouts in Poke-form.

This is why we need a translator… Director, go buy one, please.

"Okay…" the director replies, obviously annoye-

"I'M NOT ANNOYED!" the director says while annoyed.

Eventually, the director goes to the store and buys a Poke-to-human translator.

Bob. Put this thing on.

"Mud kip mud," Bob says. He appears to be reluctant.

Bob.

"Mud?" Bob replies.

Put the thing on.

"Mud… kip…" Bob says slowly. He finally realizes that I cannot understand him well.

"Oh, come on, why do I have to put this dumb thing on?" Bob asks.

Dude. You need to go meet your partner. STOP ASKING QUESTIONS. Director, please wipe his memory.

"WOOHOO! Finally!" the director shouts happily.

"What? YOU NEVER TOLD ME ABOUT THIS!" Bob shouts.

The director has already turned on the memory-erasing machine.

1 percent.

2 percent.

3 percent.

4 percent.

5 percent.

6 percent.

7 percent.

8 percent.

9 percent.

10 percent.

11 percent.

11 percent.

12 percent.

13 percent.

14 percent.

14 percent.

14 percent.

14 percent.

14 perc-

"Oh, shut up, will you?" the director asks.

Okay, fine.

_2 hours later _

14 percent.

14 percent.

14 percent.

14 percent.

14 percent.

14 per-

"When will this thing load?!" the director asks.

Eventually, director.

Eventually.

_1 day later _

14 percent.

14 percent.

14 percent.

14 percent.

14 percent.

"Could you hurry up? I'm getting bored," Bob asks.

Bob, it's loading.

"Maybe press the ON switch first?!" Bob shouts.

Wait, what?

Oh, there's the on switch.

14 percent.

14 percent.

90,000,000,000 percent.

Calculating percentage…

Calculating percentage…

90 billion percent.

90 billion percent.

Loading complete.

"Finally. I've been waiting the past 26 hours," the director complains.

"Can we get to the story now?" Bob asks.

Yes. Yes we can.

Keep in mind that as soon as you enter the story, you won't know what just happened except that you were human and that you're a dude named Bob. Got it?

"Fine…" Bob says, glumly (Man. I hate that wo-)

"Dude. Hate is a strong word. Say something school-friendly," the director tells me.

Okay, fine.

Bob, can you say the word "Fine" again glumly?

"OH, COME ON! Oh, fine, I'll do it," Bob tells me.

Bob, say it alone.

"Fine…" Bob says glumly (Man. I strongly dislike that word).

"Thank you for correcting yourself. Can we start now?" the director says.

Yes. Yes we can.

Bob, get on the mic.

Sign this contract first.

"Do I really have to?" Bob says, obviously angry that he has to read a whole totally-not-legal document.

Yes. Yes you do.

Director.

"Yes?" the director replies.

Show the document on this page.

"Okay," the director says.

The document is loading.

0 percent…

0 percent…

0 percent…

0 percent…

0.001 percent…

0.01 percent…

0.02 percent…

0.1 percent…

1 percent...

1 percent…

1 percent…

1 percent…

1 percent…

1.1perce-

"OH, BE QUIET ALREADY! TURN THE ON SWITCH UP!" the director shouts angrily.

Wait, what?

"TURN IT ON!" the director shouts.

Okay…

…3.3 percent

…1293847129384712394 percent

…calculating

…calculating

1,293,847,129,384,712,394 percent

…calculating in words… (this may take a while)

…Calculated!

…Total: 1 quintrillion, 293 quadrillion, 847 trillion, 129 billion, 384 million, 712 thousand, and 394.

…1,293,847,129,384,712,384 percent.

"Seriously?! That's what happens when you don't press the On button," the director shouts at me.

Okay. I'll try pressing the on button next time.

"Try?! DO IT, OR FEEL MY WRATH!" the director replies in anger.

Okay, the document should be up.

DOCUMENT OF RECOGNIZATION

I, Bob, recognize that as a Pokemon, I shall not remember anything of my past life, other than my name and that I was previously, at one point, a _homo sapien, _mostly known as human. I recognize that I shall not complain, or I shall face serious consequences. I recognize that in signing this contract, I shall put on my microphone and not turn it off until the story is ended. I recognize that recognizing this document means that you recognize everything and anything. I recognize that I shall not talk to the narrators at all, only during emergencies in which the Pokemon world were to explode into 1 quintrillion or more pieces. I recognize that adding any "I recognize" items that have bad effect on myself will actually happen, whereas anything that does not has a bad effect on myself shall not be valid. I recognize that I shall not replace nor shall I erase anything in this document without further discussion. I recognize that adding one and one will equal two at all times. I recognize that telling the author to do something that will drastically effect the story or storyline will result in serious consequences. I recognize that if one outside this book world were to read this book, they may or may not add their own ideas to either torture myself or make myself feel good. I recognize that I have read everything in this document, and I shall not have any questions.

Please label your response with a happy face.

[:)] Yes, I recognize everything in this document and agree.

[ ] No, I do not recognize everything in this document and disagree.

[ ] Cheese.

Okay, Bob, get ready!

"Oh, come on. Fine," Bob replies.

With that, Bob puts on the microphone and is transported into another world.

**Woohoo! Over 1,100 words according to Microsoft Word, not including this part of the text!**

**It's kinda funny. With stories like these, even on chapter one, the main part of the story has not even happened yet. Barely anything related even happened, and heck, a partner is nowhere to be seen yet! (Let's hope that you read this part at the END of the chapter, and not at the beginning).**

**I had quite a bit of fun writing this. I apologize for delay, as I was on vacation and it's pretty hard to write a 1000 word document on an iPad.**

**[Did You Know Fact] This story was written in ONE SHOT over a period of an hour.**

**EXACT WORD COUNT: Unknown. Edited due to the document getting messed up.**

**CHAPTER GOAL: Once every week (Hopefully. Usually, something happens, and it releases a week after that).**

**I have de-bolded the text, due to it being a little hard to read and due to a user's request. If anyone has any questions, please private message me.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Grammar Police

**Welcome back to another chapter of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of the 4th Wall!**

**Now, before we get started, let me just say a few things:**

**1 – This chapter has come in early because I owe you guys an extra chapter for skipping 1 week. Ish.**

**2 – Bob's text will be in **normal font**, the director/narrator's text will be **underlined whilst not bolded, **and my text will be** **bolded**. **This is so people know who is speaking. I may or may not edit that feature into the first 2 chapters (the prologue and the first chapter). As for the partner character, his (he's a boy… Wait… I just revealed a plot detail! WHY MUST I DO THIS TO MYSELF?!) text will be in **_italics_**.  
Also, special joke characters that most likely won't appear that much throughout the story will be ****bolded and underlined****.**

**To simplify all of this:**

**Bob's font – **normal font, no effects like bolding, italics, or underlining

**Narrator or director's font – **underlined, no bolding or italics

**My font – bolded, no italics or underlining**

**Partner of Bob's font – **_italics, no bolding or underlining_

**Joke character / special charafter's font – ****bolded and underlined, no italics**

**3 – I will try to make all of the events happening in ****present tense****. This means that everything seem as if it were to happen as you were reading it (and because I like present tense more than past tense).**

**4 – Bob may or may not follow the rules of his contract. He probably will end up breaking them, because he is not good at following dire-**

"_I know how to follow directions!_" Bob shouts in italics.

"Sir, I don't think that Bob should be speaking in italics," the director says quietly.

**Uh, yeah. Bob, stop speaking in italics.**

"Okay, sir," Bob replies.

**Moving along…**

**5 – Any characters in this fanfiction are owned by me. I own the personality traits, the text, and the cover, whilst Game Freak owns the genetics of the Pokemon and all of that other stuff. I do not intend to infringe on their copyright.**

**6 – Bob, can you go get me a glass of water?**

"Must I?" Bob asks philosophically.

**Yes, Bob. You must.**

"Fine…" Bob mutters.

**7 – The story is about to start, because according to Microsoft Word, I've already hit over 250 words.**

"No kidding," the narrator whispers.

**Narrator, I can hear you, even if you're whispering.**

"Again – No kidding," the narrator replies in a whisper.

**Moving along…**

"Again, again – No kiddi-" the narrator starts.

**Will you stop saying "**No kidding**"?!**

"Must you stop delaying the story?" the narrator replies.

**Okay. Let's start now.**

**Chapter 2: The Grammar Police**

"Wh…where am I?" Bob wonders, not knowing that he is in a daz-

"Sir?" the narrator asks me.

**What is it?**

"I think I'm supposed to start narrating here," the narrator replies.

**Okay, narrator. Start your narrating.**

"Yes, sir," the narrator says.

**Oh, will people stop saying "**Yes, sir**"?!**

"What is it, sir?" the narrator asks.

**Oh, never mind, narrator. Start your narrating.**

**One more thing – You don't need to talk in quotations while you're narrating.**

"I get it! Can I start narrating now?!" the narrator shouts.

**Yes, narrator. Yes you may. **

We start off in the middle of a road in the Pokemon world. On that road, a Pokemon is laying on the ground. His name is… Bob.

"Where am I?" Bob asks himself.

Bob does not know where he is, and he doesn't know what has just happened.

"Narrator, I can hear you! What's going on?!" Bob asks into the sky.

"_Dude. You're weird. Who are you talking to?_" a voice asks Bob.

"Who are YOU?!" Bob shouts.

"_Oh, you must be new here. Everyone knows me as Pikachu,_" the voice replies.

"Wait, a Pokemon is SPEAKING?!" Bob says, scared to know the truth.

"_Dude. All Pokemon can understand each other,_" the Pikachu says, thinking that Bob is a lunati-

"I AM NOT A LUNATIC! SERIOUSLY, WHO PUT THAT IN THE SCRIPT?!" Bob shouts at the narrat-

"_Why are you shouting at a narrator?! How did you know I was thinking you were a lunatic?!_" the Pikachu shouts in shock.

**Psst. Bob.**

"Yeah?" Bob says quietly.

**Stop acting like you're in a story.**

"But I AM in a story," Bob replies.

"_What's going o- Oh, hey, lunatic. Why are you acting like you're in a story? This is real life,_" the Pikachu says.

Pikachu.

"_W-wh-who said that?_" Pikachu shouts.

I'm the narrator. Oh, and by the way, this IS a story.

"_Wait… NOW I remember. Bob is this Pokemon who's gonna claim that he's human, right? That's not so weird,_" Pikachu says.

Pretty much.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS WORLD?!" Bob screams.

"_Let me just say… look at yourself,_" the Pikachu replies.

"What do you me- WHAT THE *ringtone plays*" Bob starts, while getting interrupted by a ph- **WAIT, WHO IS ON THE PHONE?**

"Oh, just waiting for my part to come. Nothing much. How's school? Good? Well, I gotta go now. Cya," the director says, obviously talking to someone.

***Sigh* Director… Who was on the phone?**

"My son. Why?" the director replies.

**You're interrupting the story! Director, Bob was about to say something. Bob, what were you going to say?**

"I was going to say a swear word, but it was blocked by the ringtone," Bob replies.

**Bob, please don't even think about swearing… this is a kid-friendly book that's been rated K+ by me because this story might be unsuitable for younger viewers due to the word "dumb" being used at certain periods within the story.**

"Dumb isn't even a swear word," Bob argues.

**It could be for kids under the age of nine. Plus, I don't think 5 year olds reading FanFiction would even appreciate mild "young swear words", if you know what I mean.**

"I get your point. But dude, I do-" Bob starts.

**WEE WOO WEE WOO! GRAMMAR POLICE! Bob, you started a sentence with the word "but". That is improper grammar. You have been given a fine of $1,000. Pay now, or face the consequences of jail for ONE WHOLE MINUTE.**

**Grammar police, what are you doing here?**

**We're, uh… Wait, were you doing something?**

**Of course we are. Bob's in a story, and he's a Pokemon. He can't go to jail, and he can't pay you a thousand dollars.**

**Well, could we have at least one dollar? We need money. We need some food.**

**If you needed food, you could've asked me. Here, go get some food with this hundred-dollar bill.**

**Wow… thank you!**

**No problem. Why are you guys here, anyway?**

**Uh… Bob made a grammar mistake?**

**Of course he did! He's Bob. Right Bob?**

"To be or not to be, that is the question," Bob replies.  
**  
Bob, stop being philosophical.**

"Must I?" Bob says.

**Yes, Bob. You must. You already acted philosophically in the beginning of the chapter.**

"_STOP ARGUING!_" Pikachu shouts angrily.

"You wouldn't be arguing if the grammar police were trying to put YOU in jail," Bob shoots back.

**It was only for one minute!**

"Doesn't matter. Get out of the story, now," Bob replies.

**Must we?**

**WHY IS EVERYONE SPEAKING PHILOSOPHICALLY TODAY?!**

**Maybe because today is Saturday, and that means… uh… it's the day that we… uh… err… You know what, I think we need to go now.**

**Okay, grammar police. Au revoir.**

**Wait, you know French? Okay. ****Bonjour. Comment allez-vous?**

**Bien?**

**Uh… err... what does that mean?**

**It means "good", I think?**

**Ah. One more thing – Puis je aller a la toilette?**

**Why do you need to go the washroom?**

**Si'l vous plait?**

**Okay, fine… Walk 1 kilometre THAT way, and turn left. You should be at the nearest washroom.**

**Merci! Au revoir!**

**Oh, quit speaking in French.**

**Fine…**

**Okay, grammar police. Au revoir.**

**We already said our goodbyes, but… ****Au revoir. Goodbye. ****Sayonara. Hasta la vista.**

**I GET IT! GET OUT OF HERE, ALREADY!**

**Okay! Sheesh…**

**Oh, great. We're out of time.**

"Come on…" Bob says quietly.

**Goodbye, Bob.**

"Au revoir," Bob replies.

**Bob, please don't speak in French.**

"Must I?" Bob as-

**THAT'S IT! I'm ending this chapter now!**

With that, the chapter ended, and not much happened in the main plot. The en-

**Narrator?**

"Yes?" the narrator replies.

**Chapter two is over. I'm going to say the final message, okay?**

"Okay," the narrator says.

**With that, the chapter FINALLY ends, with a total word count of 1421 words, including the stuff I had to say and this part of the text, according to Microsoft Word.**

**Hope you enjoyed the early chapter! It took me about an hour to write, and it was kinda fun, too. I might have another chapter tomorrow, if I'm in the**

**mood. Since it's Sunday tomorrow (for me), I think I'll be able to write another chapter. It's kind of rare for me to release something in 2 consecutive **

**days, let alone 3. I feel like I should actually actively write this particular story, because I just don't feel silly when I write it, unlike my *ahem* first **

**story (Explorers of Destiny… Who knew I could come up with such a stupid title). Wait, including this part, I've hit over 1,500 words, according to **

**Microsoft word? Woah. That's a record, for a single day.**

**Yep, that's right, I wrote this in 1 day as well.**

**Anyway, I think I'm starting to ramble on, so goodbye!**


	4. Chapter 3: The Console

**Hello there.**

**This chapter would**'**ve came faster if I**

**a)** **Felt like writing FanFiction**

**b) if the last version of the last chapter wasn**'**t so…** **ugh.**

**I didn**'**t really like it at all, so I decided to scrap it.**

**It**'**s in the archives story** **(The Forgotten Archives). Why don**'**t you go check it out?**

**Unfortunately, most of this text is bolded due to many…** **conversations between console, the special guest, and I. **

**I apologize for the inconvenience.** **I may change the format depending on reviews.**

**Anyway, I**'**m going to keep this short. Here are the character speaking keys.**

**By the way, WattPad got the third chapter last night. That's right, WattPad gets a chapter first. This will go on for a few days, as I need a document creator that creates the right files on iPads. I cannot put in any formats because I have to type in the built-in app "Notes", so I cannot bold or anything.**

**Bob **– no format

**Partner (Pikachu) **– _italicized_

**Director / Narrator **– underlined

**Special Guest **– **bolded and underlined**

**Console (when it appears) **– _**bolded and italicized**_

**One extra thing **– **the whole message of each** **character will be in the format shown above.**

**By the way **– **the narrator will not speak between quotes, and the director will, as the director is a side character and the narrator is pretty much a main character.**

**Bob, can I use you as an example?** **For the new format?  
Same for you, narrator.  
Thanks.**

**EXAMPLE**

"Nice day today, huh?" Bob asks.

"Yeah. It sure is a nice day to… I don't know, ride a bike?" the narrator replies.

"_I think you guys kinda have a job to do,"_ _Pikachu says in a bit of an angry tone._

**SPELLING POLICE! "Kinda"****isn**'**t a word. You have been fined.**

"_I kinda have a job to do here,"_ _Pikachu replies._

**Oh, fine, we**'**ll let you go. Don**'**t say "kinda"****next time.**

**Okay, that was a good act.**

**Seriously though **– **that**'**s how the format will work now.**

**If you have any questions, message me.**

**By the way, anyone / anyone**'**s OC can be a special guest. It doesn**'**t matter who they are (It could be Barney for all I care, just something appropriate for K+).**

**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of the 4th Wall**

**Chapter Three: The Console**

**Let**'**s st-**

"Do I seriously have to turn on the microphone?" Bob asks.

**Yes. Yes you do.**

**Did you put the translator on?**

**Bob?**

"Mud?" Bob asks in Poke-language.

**Bob.**

"Mud?" Bob replies.

**Put the thing on.**

"Dude, didn't you say that quote in chapter one?" the director asks.

**Yes. Yes I did.**

**Let**'**s start this story.**

"Yes, sir," the director replies.

**By the way, Bob?**

"What is it, sir?" Bob asks.

**Psst. I never erased your memory.**

"orly?" Bob replies.

**Bob, don**'**t speak in internet slang.**

"y not?" Bob asks.

**Uh…** **because it**'**s annoying.**

"y?" Bob asks.

**Bob, stop saying "**y"**.**

"y?" Bob asks.

_**10 minutes later…**_

"y?" Bob asks.

**Oh, stop it, will you?**

"y?" Bob asks once again.

**Do I seriously have to respond to this?**

"ya but y?" Bob continues to ask.

**Why what?**

"y cant I speak internet slang?" Bob asks.

**I told you 10 minutes ago. It**'**s annoying.**

"y?" Bob as-

_**WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP?!**_

**Oh, boy. A special guest. **_**Why**_ **are you speaking in italics? I told you to only speak in bold and underline.**

_**Uh…**__**err…**_**Fine, I**'**ll stop speaking in italics.**

**Seriously though, shut up.**

**Y?**

**It**'**s annoying.**

**Y?**

**It**'**s annoying.**

**Y?**

**Can you please stop?**

**Y?**

**This is getting annoying.**

**Y- Bob, what are you doing on my microphone?!**

"Uh…err… I was… err… fixing it up! Yeah, fixing it up!" Bob replies.

**Bob, I know you messed around with it.**

While Bob and the writer were arguing, Pikachu was…

"_I wasn_'_t doing anything! I was waiting for THESE idiots to stop arguing!"_ _Pikachu says._

Uh… err… CAN WE START THIS STORY BEFORE WE HIT 500 WORDS?!

**Agreed, narrator. Agreed.**

**You know I just heard the entire conversation, right?**

**Uh…****err…****we…****err…****AU REVOIR *disappears***

**That was weird. Director, start up the console.**

"Sir, I don't think that stories have a console," the director says.

**Well, this isn**'**t a normal story, is it?**

"Err… Go right ahead, sir," the director replies.

**Director, start the console, please.**

"Err… Okay?" the director answers.

With that, the director starts up the cons-

**Narrator, please don**'**t narrate when we**'**re not filming…** **or whatever we**'**re doing.**

Yes, sir.

_**Console is starting up.**_

_**Loading world…**_

_**1%**_

_**2%**_

_**3%**_

_**3%**_

_**3%**_

_**3%**_

_**World failed to load!**_

_**Rebuilding world…**_

_**1%**_

_**2%**_

_**3%**_

_**4%**_

_**4%**_

_**4%**_

_**4%**_

_*****FAILED TO BIND TO PORT!*****_

**How do you fail to bind to port on a worldloader?**

I have no idea.

"Hey, no fair! Why do I have to speak in quotes?!" the director complains.

**Maybe because you never do anything.**

**Maybe you guys should all speak in Minecraft.**

**You**'**re still here, huh? Oh, and that**'**s a great idea.** **Where?**

**How about this server called ThisFanFictionIsGoingBonkersCraft?**

**Weird name, but…** **I don**'**t really have any server, but…** **okay…**

_**Narrator joined the game.  
Director joined the game.  
Bob joined the game.  
RandomPikachu joined the game.  
YoungsterJoey joined the game.**_

_**[Narrator - Writer]: Dude, just make him speak without quotes.**_

_**[Writer - Narrator]: It**_'_**ll be too confusing. Plus, he doesn**_'_**t do much.**_

_**[Narrator - Writer]: What does he do?**_

_**[Writer - Narrator]: He does nothing and eats chips.**_

_**[Narrator - Writer]: Why does he do that?**_

_**[Writer - Narrator]: He never really does anything. He hasn**_'_**t been in this chapter much.**_

_**[Narrator - Writer]: Ah I understand. Can you at least get him to stop complaining?**_

_**[Writer - Narrator]: I tried firing him, but I had to make that as a lost chapter because everything got boring**_

_**[Director - Writer]: Hi**_

_**[Director - Narrator]: Hi**_

_**[Director - RandomPikachu]: Hi**_

_**[Director - YoungsterJoey]: Hi**_

_**[Director - Bob]: Hi**_

_**[Server] Who got messaged "Hi"**_ _**by Director? I detected that they were all sent at the same time**_

_**Writer: Yeah I saw his message**_

_**Narrator: Me too**_

_**RandomPikachu: Of course I did**_

_**YoungsterJoey: yep**_

_**Bob: I can**_'_**t see **_– _**Okay, that**_'_**s better. Yep, I see it.**_

_**[Server] Director, you can**_'_**t do /m ****_

_**Director: y**_

_**[Server] it lags the server**_

_**Director: y**_

_**[Server] because**_

_**Director: y**_

_**[PublicAdminCommand] Writer: /ban Director The Ban Hammer has fell on your face!**_

_**Director was banned by Writer**_ _**for The Ban Hammer has fell on your face!**_

_**Writer: Good. Oh, and I guess the mystery guest was Youngster Joey…**_

_**YoungsterJoey: Yeah, and YOU WILL FEEL THE WRATH OF MY RATATA THAT IS TOTALLY NOT DEAD!**_

_**Writer: It died, didn**_'_**t it.**_

_**YoungsterJoey: It…**_ _**it…**_ _**err…**_

_**YoungsterJoey left the game.**_

…

…

_**Connection Lost**_

…

…

"Why did you ban me?" the director asks.

**Why do I even call you a director if you never even do anything? *sigh***

Sir?

Why does everyone say "err" all the time?

**Uh…** **e- I meant, what do you mean?**

Haven't you noticed? Everyone says "err" all the time!

! #$%^&amp;*()_+

"_**Uh…**__**err…**_**Fine, I**'**ll stop speaking in italics."**

-Youngster Joey

"Uh…err… I was… err… fixing it up! Yeah, fixing it up!" Bob replies.

-Bob

"Uh… err… CAN WE START THIS STORY BEFORE WE HIT 500 WORDS?!"

-Narrator

"**Uh…****err…****we…****err…****AU REVOIR *disappears*"**

-Youngster Joey

"Err… Go right ahead, sir," the director replies.

-Director

"Err… Okay?" the director answers.

-Director (again)

! #$%^&amp;*()_+

…**Woah.**

'**Nuff said.**

"You know, the story hasn't even started, and Pikachu has barely said anything," Bob says.

"_I just said something, you know,"_ _Pikachu replies._

**Well…** **I think I gotta get going now.**

"Dude, it's only 9:47pm- wait, 9:48pm / 21:48 / 2148 and you already want to stop writing?" Bob argues.

**I think this part of the plot has advanced enough.**

"The plot went… WAIT FOR IT! Nowhere!" Bob replies.

**It**'**s your fault, you know. You made all of this happen.**

"How so?" Bob asks.

**Roll the clips!**

**Psst. I never erased your memory.**

"orly?" Bob replies.

**Bob, don**'**t speak in internet slang.**

"y not?" Bob asks.

**Uh…** **because it**'**s annoying.**

"y?" Bob asks.

**It**'**s all your fault.**

Bob looked away in pity.

"I DID NOT!" Bob yells.

Uh… err… Gotta go, bye!

**Okay…** **goodbye, narrator.**

**I**'**m getting awfully bored.**

"Me too," Bob replies.

**I'm out of here. Cya, Bob.**

"Bye," Bob says, as he disappears.

**The ending wasn't that good because I don't have access to a laptop, and I write better on laptops, usually.**

**I'll try to make a better one sometime within the week.**

**This chapter may be a little short.**

**Au revoir.**


	5. Chapter 4: Bob Goes Crazy

**I know, I disappeared off the face of the Earth and haven't been around for the past few weeks. I haven't had any ideas and I haven't been in any mood to write. However, with summer vacation having started, I think I can finally start to write actively.**

**And then, after leaving this untouched for 3 months, I finally start writing again. Sure, it's not as long as my normal things… but it'll do. For now.**

**So, here's the chapter that nobody's been waiting for… (because seriously, nobody reads this)!**

"Wait, aren't you supposed to be in bolded text?" Bob asks.

**I am bolded.**

"I don't think you're supposed to be underlined," Bob replies.

**I forget. It's been 3+ weeks. Let me see… ****Ah, that's better! Moving along…**

**Wait a sec, where is everyone?**

"On vacation," Bob answers.

**Hmm… Gotta stop speaking with underlines… Anyway, why is everyone on vacation?**

"Teachers on strike? Who knows?" Bob replies.

**Bob, please don't refer to real-life events.**

"Just sayin'," Bob replies.

Suddenly, something happens.

**Oh, there you are, narrator.**

I've been here this whole time.

**Okay, we just need the director. Let me check via satellite…**

_Satellite-Locator – An MS-DOS based program_

_Loading…_

_Error – Too much RAM! Please get the Windows x32 version, or get an MS-DOS based computer._

**Gosh darn it…**

You realize that you are using an MS-DOS program, right?

**…**

Also, you do realize that it's been so long that Bob has started to go crazy?

"What?! I'm not going craz… Sink. Water. Lava good," Bob says… awkwardly…

***sigh* Bob, don't do this to me…**

"Door. Porte. Office. Bureau. Book. Livre," Bob randomly says.

**Am I running out of ideas or something?**

Yes. Yes, you are.

**I really need the director here right now…**

"At your service, sir," the director… **Hey, when did you come here?**

**"**When Bob started speaking in French, I simply had to come," he replies.

**What does that have to do with anything?**

"Hmm. Let me see. Maybe everything? :/," the director answers.

**Dude, why are you using things like ":/"? You realize that this is a story based on te… Oh, I see your point. How do you even do that?**

"*cough* Je ne sais pas *cough*", the director replies.

**You realize we need to get this thing started, right? Last chapter, we didn't advance through anything.**

"Hey, not my fault that Microsoft Word is being a complete…" the director starts.

**Don't swear.**

"Relax! I was just going to say 'piece of terrible dinner'," the director says.

**Nice try. You're fired.**

Dude. Don't. Remember what happened last time?

**…Fine. You got lucky this time. One more time, and you're out.**

"Banana, banane, yellow, jaune, verbs, verbes, dictionary, dictionnaire," Bob screams randomly.

**…Meanwhile, we need to find a psychologist.**

Agreed.

"Agreed… WAIT, why can't I talk freely like the narrator does?!" the director argues… err… yells.

**Let me think… Hmm… Let me see, maybe I CAN'T TRUST YOU! .-.**

"Relax… you don't need to yell…" the director mutters.

**How am I supposed to yell?**

"Magic?" the director questions.

**Hey. Bob. Director's going to the psychology thing as well. You mind?**

"Glue stick. Colle. French. Francais. English. Anglais. Chinese. Chinois," Bob says… even more randomly…

**I take that as a yes.**

"I DON'T WANT TO GO I HATE…" the director starts in rage.

**GRAMMAR POLICE! YOU FORGOT A PERIOD!**

**Get outta here…**

**Where's the exit?**

**The sign that says "Exit / Sortie".**

**Where is that?**

**What is life?**

**Life is a word in the English dictionary. The definition is…**

**Do I need to take you to the psychology lab as well? The director and Bob are going. You guys can be buddies.**

**Uhm… we'll be leaving now!**

**Good.**

"CRAZY I AM CRAZY I HATE EVERYONE WRITER SUCKS GO AWAY I NEVER WANT TO SEE…" the director… **Oh, that's it… this is the last straw…**

**_At the psychology lab_**

"Well, it seems that Bob is suffering from nothing and has just not slept for the last three months."

**Shouldn't he be dead then?**

"Technically, yes. However, he was lucky because this is a story and you don't know anything about psychology. That means that I don't know anything about psychology," the psychologist says.

**What about the director?**

"He's suffering from…" the psychologist starts.

**Suffering from what?**

"from…" the psychologist continues.

**Tell me already.**

"Ready to hear it?" the psychologist asks.

**Yes…**

"Drumroll please…" the psychologist- **HURRY UP! I'M RUNNING OUT OF VERBS TO USE!**

"**STUPIDITY!**" the psychologist finally reveals.

**…**

**I'll fix Bob, then the director. I'm more likely to fire the director though.**

"NOOOOO! DON'T FIRE ME! I LOVE YOU YOU'RE AWESOME CAPS LOCK IS BROKEN I'M SORRRYYYYYYYYYY" the director screams.

_Stupid FanFiction Version 4.0_

_Setting up stupidity… [0%]_

_Done._

_What command would you like to execute?_

_To see a list of all commands, type ?._

**_ ?_**

_Commands:_

_?_

_Ban_

_Kick_

_Obliterate_

_Eat_

_Drink_

_Beg_

_Stop_

_Start_

_Delete_

_Tempban_

_Help_

**_ ban Director Being annoying._**

_Incorrect format. Correct format: ban [name] [time] [reason]_

**_ ban Director inf Being annoying._**

_Inf not recognized. To apply a permanent ban, do ban [name] Permanent [reason]_

**_ Ban Director Permanent Being annoying._**

_That player cannot be banned._

**_ Help_**

_Directors, narrators, and main characters cannot be banned because last time that happened, things got jacked up._

_For help in general, type 'help all'._

**_ Stop_**

_Server cannot be stopped because it is overpowering over you._

**_ Help_**

_Server cannot be stopped because it is overpowering over you._

**_ Task Manager_**

Task manager opened.

** Quit Stupid FanFiction Version 4.0**

Are you sure? (Y/N)

** Y**

Y not recognized. Please enter a valid keyword.

Are you sure? (Y/N)

** Yes**

Quitting Stupid FanFiction Version 4.0…

Closing console…

Obliterating computer…

Process stopped. This operation will now close.

**Director… I will ban you when I figure out how to without obliterating the storyline… One day…**

"YAY OMG I GET TO STAY YAY I LOVE YOU WRITER YOU'RE THE BEST SORRY MY CAPS LOCK KEY IS STILL BROKEN SORRY I SWORE BEFORE," the director screams out in happiness.

Can you get rid of him? Please?

**I'm not turning console back up. Plus, we've almost hit 1,000 words.**

**Psst. I'm going to do something creepy.**

**Bob…**

**Go to sleep…**


	6. Chapter 5: Bob Learns Music - Part 1

**Chapter 5 – Bob Learns Music – Part 1**

**First of all, let me give some credit to grovyleTheGreat. Thanks to her, I actually have an idea for this chapter (Rare, right?)!**

"Hey! I never agreed to this!" Bob complains.

**Bob, be quiet. I'm trying to do the introduction.**

"Fine…" Bob says whilst sulking. Or sighing. Which one?

"SIGHING! Get it right!" Bob shouts. **Umm… Bob, you don't need to rage.**

"I'M MAD BECAUSE YOU TOOK ME TO THE PSYCHOLOGIST!" Bob screams.

**That's because you went insane.**

"NO I DIDN'T!" Bob shoots back.

**Really? Why don't you go check your flashbacks?**

_Flashback_

_"What?! I'm not going craz… Sink. Water. Lava good," Bob says… awkwardly…_

_…_

_"Door. Porte. Office. Bureau. Book. Livre," Bob randomly says._

_…_

_"Banana, banane, yellow, jaune, verbs, verbes, dictionary, dictionnaire," Bob screams randomly.7_

_…_

_"Glue stick. Colle. French. Francais. English. Anglais. Chinese. Chinois," Bob says… even more randomly…_

_End of Flashback_

"Ohhh. NOW I remember," Bob says.

**Okay… we're going to start the story now.**

_"Do I get a major role this chapter?" Pikachu asks _**(Remember him?)**

**Yeah… you probably should. Mostly because Grovyle's idea revolves around you and Bob.**

_"Finally… I haven't had a major role yet…" Pikachu mutters._

**What did you say?**

_"Umm… nothing?" Pikachu questions…?_

**Hehe. Just kidding around with you. I know what you said.**

**Anyway, let's get this thing started.**

"WAITTTTTTTTTTTTTT-" Bob starts.

Then, a flash of light is seen throughout the studio…?

**Oh. Hey narrator. Where's the director?**

At home, taking pills… because of he's still psychotic.

"OMG I'M NOT PSYCHOTIC STOP ACTING LIKE I AM!ONE111!ELEVEN11!" the director yells.

**How do you even yell in letters?**

It's a sto…

**Yeah. I know.**

**Anywayyyy…**

"AHHH! I'm a Pokemon! That can somehow speak!" Bob screams.

**Relax. I just removed the mic thing because it wasn't that good of an idea.**

"You're still not giving me any answers!" Bob complains.

**You will know in time… just go with the story…**

_"Oh, hey Bob! Haven't seen you in about… 4 months!" Pikachu greets._

"Umm… hey Pikachu!" Bob says nervously.

_"Do you want to do something?" Pikachu asks._

"Shouldn't we try to finish the story first?" Bob asks.

_"Nah, this story shouldn't have an end…" Pikachu says._

**Trust me, it'll have an end…**

_"Who are yo… wait, never mind. Hey… who should I call you?" Pikachu asks._

**Just call me the writer.**

_"Okay… hey writer. What's the plan for today?" Pikachu asks me._

**So far, it's that you two try to play instruments, you play the banjo or accordion, Groudon steals instruments, a Raikou named must help you find the culprit, aka Groudon, and a random psyduck sings something while doing something on bass because its bass clarinet was stolen by *cough* Groudon *cough*.**

**"Hey! I never agreed to that name!" Mr. Cuddles the Raikou complains.**

**It was grovyleTheGreat's idea. Not mine.**

**"I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS, Grovyle…" Mr. Cuddles yells, "After the story is over."**

**Okay. Now that we got that covered, let's… I dunno, start the storyline? We're at 500 words already, so half the story is pretty much over, unless I decide to make this story REALLY long.**

**"Also, who am I supposed to help?" Mr. Cuddles asks.**

**Pikachu and Bob.**

**"Okay," replies.**

_At the music place in Fourth Wall City…_

**_"You two are TERRIBLE at this! F minus!" the band director shouts angrily at Bob and Pikachu._**

_"Don't look at me! It was Grovyle's fault," Pikachu replies whilst shouting._

**_"Don't lie! Grovyle isn't in the story until later!" the band director replies, thinking that Pikachu was lying._**

"We're talking about the WRITER grovyle (grovyleTheGreat). Get it right!" Bob shouts at the band director.

**_"This ain't no story! GET OUT!" the band director shouts._**

_"Should've picked saxophone instead of banjo…" Pikachu mutters._

"Should've picked clarinet instead of accordion…" Bob mutters.

Suddenly, an extremely loud (as in EAR-PIERCING loud) sound is heard.

**_"GROUUUUUUUUUUDONNNNNNNNNNNNN!" You-Know-Who roars._**

With that, the sound is gone.

**_"HEY! Where are all of the instruments?" the band director asks._**

_"If you were smart enough to read the description of this chapter, you'd know that Groudon stole them for some reason," Pikachu replies._

Suddenly, an unexpe- I mean, EXPECTED Raikou appears.

What would Pikachu like to do?

FightBagPokemonRun

_"Ha ha ha. Very funny. Not. Stop referencing the main series games; this is a fanfiction about the Mystery Dungeon games," Pikachu says to the narrator._

Umm… sorry…

"Anyway…" Bob starts, "Hey Mr. Cuddles!"

**"I prefer to be called 'Raikou the Overlord of the Universe'," Mr. Cuddles replies.**

"Again, blame grovyleTheGre…" Bob starts.

**"Yeah, I know. I will after this story. For now, we have some instruments to save," Mr. Cuddles replies… **whilst inadvertently interrupting.

_"Dude, we know he interrupted. The verb 'start' was used," Pikachu says._

Again… sorry…

"Now let's go find that culprit… err… Groudon!" Bob says happily.

Isn't there only one Groudon in the world?

_"Isn't there more than one reader of this fanfiction?" Pikachu shoots back._

Lemme check… yes, there is more than reader of this fanfiction.

_"Then wouldn't that technically mean that there is more than one Groudon?" Pikachu says while trying to find the logic of different people reading the fanfiction._

I guess… I'm sorry…

_"Could you stop saying sorry so we could actually move on with the story?_

Fine…

**Fourth Cave**

**F1**

_"Are you implying that there are actually more caves out there?" Pikachu asks._

**No, I'm just saying "Fourth Cave" because it's related to "Fourth Wall".**

_"How so?" Pikachu asks._

**It has the word "fourth" in it. Could you stop asking questions now? I'm running out of time here!**

_"Don't you have more time?" Pikachu asks me._

**No, because in the real world, I have to go to bed.**

_"Why?" Pikachu asks me, not knowing what sleep i-_

_"HEY! I know what sleep is!" Pikachu yells._

**Then why did you just ask me why I had to go to bed?  
**_  
"Because I don't sleep in this story," Pikachu replies._

**Yes, you do… because I'm going to make you sleep. Good night.**

_"You can't make me fall asleep!...zzz… zzz…" Pikachu starts… and then snores…_

**Well, looks like I have to make this two parts.**

"Or you could just continue writing tomorrow," Bob replies.

**I probably won't be in the mood tomorrow… It's kind of hard to get into "the zone" to write… you know what I mean?  
**  
"No… I'm just a character in your story," Bob replies… **why do I always use the same verbs?**

"Mostly because you don't know any other synonyms," Bob answers.

**I'll google it later. For now, I'm going to end this chapter.**

"Fine…" Bob answers **while** sulking.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Mr. Cuddles, what are you doing here?**

**"I'm saying the 'TO BE CONTINUED' part. May I?" Mr. Cuddles ****(remember, he's the Raikou)**** asks.**

**I'm only letting you because I have to go to bed now. You won't be so lucky next time…**


	7. Chapter 6: Ellipsis (Three Dots)

**After several months, I present to you…**

**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of the 4****th****Wall – Chapter 6: …**

Bob interrupts.

"Writer, what's the name of the chapter?" Bob asks.

**Bob, it has been several months. I don't have a name for this chapter.**

"Well, shouldn't it be Part 2 of the Bob Learns Music thing?" Bob asks – again.

**It technically should, but this was given to me via PM, so I have no idea how it continued.**

"But… I wanted to see Grovyle! :c," Bob complained.

**First of all, why are you using faces such as ":c" in your dialogue? It doesn't make sense.**

Sir, since when has this story made sense?

**Narrator, what are you doing here narrating?**

"Well, I figured that it would be nice to chat again after not being anywhere for so long," the narrator replies.

"hai gaiz," says the Directo-**Dude, you're fired.**

"Who, me?" the director says.

**Yeah, of course you. You have been useless in this story since I cre- I mean, hired you in the first place.**

"Well, let me tell you something… I am really… MR. CUDDLES!" the direc- **Wait, what?!**

"It should have been obvious from the start", Mr. Cuddles the Director says.

**Congratulations, Mr. Cuddle-Director. You're fired.**

"Oh, no you don't!" Mr. Cuddles the Director shouts as he transforms into a Pokémon.

**Warning: The following scene has been blocked because it is too weird.**

"More like it doesn't exist!" Mr. CuddleDirector shouts at me, as a Raikou.

**How are you still speaking to me?**

"Mostly because you're writing the dang story," Mr. CuddleDirector replies. "Also, could you stop calling me ?"

**Yeah… I guess. It's not funny enough.**

"Wait, what?" replies Sir Cuddles the DIErector.

"Ha ha ha, really funny," replies Sir Cuddles the DIErector.

"Dude, you don't need to emphasise the "die" in the DIErector," the narrator says to me.

**If I were to do that, then it would say "dierector" and people would not understand the joke.**

"That's it… Take this!" Mr. Cuddles says while shooting a fireball toward m- **Wait, what?**

_…_

_…_

**_FanFic News – April 9_****_th_****_, 2015 – Breaking news: A young fanfiction writer, known as YourLocalMudkip, has been killed by his own character. Bob, one of his characters, will now speak._**

"He… he was pretty much my only friend…" Bob says whilst crying. "I can't stop thinking of him…"

**Then go look for some idiot who thinks he can erase memories.**

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Bob says while looking up at the sky for no apparent reason.

**If I'm dead, how am I replying to you – and more importantly, how are you alive?**

"The 500th word saved me," replied Bob.

**Dude, we're not even at the 500****th****word yet. We have about… 48 words to go. Oh wait… Now it's 34 words to go. Now it's 30 words to go… When will this end… Woah. 20 words to go. I should probably stop rambling now, mostly because I have 9 words left before I hit 500.**

**Oops, I hit 500.**

"More like 509," Bob replies.

**The number is just going to keep changing, so I find it somewhat redundant to count the words anymore.**

_Meanwhile in the Pokémon World…_

_"__I'm bored! What shall we do?" Pikachu says to his new partner, Mr. Cuddles._

_"__Gosh darn it, I've been demoted to italics!" replies Mr. Cuddles._

_Back in the human world…_

"I probably shouldn't be complaining, but "Human world" sounds really stupid," Bob says.

**Well, can you think of anything else better?**

"Well, what about "FanFiction World"?" Bob asks.

**Yeah… that would work. IdiotsAreCool27, roll the transition again.**

"Yes, sir," the narrator, otherwise known as IdiotsAreCool27, replied.

_Back in the FanFiction world…_

"Great, now it looks stupid," Bob complains.

**Hey, it was your idea, so let's just go with it. Bob, go put the dang thing on.**

"What thing? I thought you got rid of it after a few chapters?" Bob replies.

**Oh yeah… One of my best ideas, I think.**

"So… what do you want to do now?" Bob asks.

**Have a conversation with someone else.**

_…_

_…_

_Meanwhile in the Pokémon World…_

_"__Gosh darn it, I've been demoted to italics!" says Mr. Cuddles._

_"__You said that already," Pikachu says._

_"__No, this time, the verb "to say" was used. Last time, they used the verb "to reply"," replies Mr. Cuddles._

_"__So… where did you get your name?" Pikachu wonders out loud._

_"__Well, it all started with a private message between writers…" Mr. Cuddles says. "Can I narrate this part?"_

**"****Sure, go ahead," says Arceus.**

**I'm okay with it too.**

_Okay… it all started with a private message between two writers – YourLocalMudkip and grovyleTheGreat._

**Dude, that sounds really lame.**

_Whatever. Anyways, YourLocalMudkip was just browsing his e-mails when he saw that he got an automatic message from FanFiction that showed a comment by the creator of me – grovyleTheGreat. By the way, I'm going to kill you – I said so in the last chapter, remember?_

**Now, Mr. Cuddles, let's not have stuff like death, k?**

_I literally said in the last chapter that I was going to kill (not literally) grovyleTheGreat!_

**Doesn't matter. **

_Fine… Anyways, let me continue._

_So, Mudkip then received a private message from my creator, grovyleTheGreat. Soon, they followed each other on FanFaction._

**Are you referring to Bob or I?**

_There's another Mudkip?_

**Well, yeah… Bob was turned into a Mudkip earlier in the story, but was later changed back…**

_Well, anyway, grovyleTheGreat gave Mudkip (the writer) an idea – to make the last chapter. _

_Then we got the attack of the puns._

**That's quite enough, Mr. Cuddles. You can go back with Pikachu now.**

_"__Dangit," Mr. Cuddles replies. "Hey, I got demoted to italics again!"_

**Yes. Because losing the underline is the end of the world.**

_"__Yes! Yes it is! I'm going to go jump off of Temporal Tower now!" Mr. Cuddles replies._

**_At Temporal Tower..._**

_"__That's it! Goodbye, cruel world! I'm taking these Time Gears with me!" Mr. Cuddles says._

**NO NO NO WAI-**

_…_

_…_

**Some injuries in life are preventable.**

**Have a word with yourself.**

**Preventable dot ca.**

**The community against preventable injuries.**

_…_

_…_

_…_

**_Several hours later…_**

**What… What happened there?**

**Hehe. Just kidding. The preventable dot ca thing is just a little Canadian inside joke. Go google it.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed that chapter! It has been months since I last uploaded. I'm sorry, but I've been busy with school and homework. I've also been really lazy.**

**Be sure to look out for updates, because it'll be several years 'till the next one! Hehe.**

**I hope to see y'all soon.**

**Well, then again, time stopped… so I don't know what I'm supposed to do… Dang it, Mr. Cuddles!**

_"__LIKE IT MATTERS!" Mr. Cuddles shouts from the bottom of the bottomless pit._

**There's an end to a bottomless pit? Hmm. Never knew that.**

**Chapter 7: Dead Mr. Cuddles**

**Coming sometime in the next two years**

**_To not be continued…_**


	8. Chapter 7: Happy Birthday!

**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of the Fourth Wall - Chapter 7: Happy Birthday!**

**Hey, Bob.**

"Hey," Bob says in response to my greeting.

**You know what today is?**

"The day that you parody that clip about how Ash acknowledges being with Pikachu for over a year?" Bob asks.

**No, it's our first anniversery for this story!**

"Really? It couldn't have been that long! Oh wait... yep. 8 thousand, 9 hundred words in one year. Great job, Mudkip," Bob says.

**It's better than anything you could do!**

"Considering my dialogue consists of over _half_ of the story, I think I could do better," Bob replies.

**That's nice. Why don't we do that lame recurring joke again that we did a few chapters back?**

"Which one? You have a bunch of recurring jokes," Bob says.

**The one with the... y'know, the mic... and... umm...**

"That one? Okay..." Bob says.

**Bob.**

"Yeah?" Bob re- **That's not how it goes!**

"Then how is it supposed to go?" Bob asks.

**You're supposed to say "Mud?" then I say "Put the thing on" and whatever...**

"What thing are you referring to? We got rid of the dumb mic idea in Chapter 3," Bob says.

**That was in the DELETED version. We never officially deleted the mic.**

"Oh yeah? What about tha... no, we... what about... Yeah, we never got rid of it," Bob agrees.

**Then put on the mic.**

"Didn't the director take it with him?" Bob asks.

**Why would the director take the mi- Ah, crap.**

"What is it?" asks the narrator.

**The director took the mic.**

"But he's suffering from mental retardedness! How could h-" the narrator starts.

**Dude.**

"What?" the narrator asks.

**Mental retardedness isn't funny.**

"But.. you just made a joke about it," the narrator replies.

**That... was ironic. Shall we try that again?**

"Yes, please," answers the narrator.

_..._

_..._

**The director took the mic.**

"But he was put in the hospital to be taken a look at! How did he escape?" asked the narrator.

**Y-y'know what, I'm thinking of just cutting this part.**

"But... you won't, because you've already spent 5 minutes again and don't like deleting that!" the narrator replies.

**Eh, you're right. What's the worst thing that could happen?**

_... _

_Posting Chapter to fanfiction... done._

_Adding more dumb jokes... done._

_Adding jokes that will offend the Internet community... done._

_Giving a bad reputation... done._

_Receiving comments... Checking number of comments... done._

_Printing number of comments... done._

_Telling reader number of comments... done._

_Stalling... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... done._

**Yeah... I'm screwed.**

"But how? You haven't even posted this yet, and we haven't even hit 500 wor- nope, nevermind. We just hit 500 words," said the narrator.

**Really? Let me check the online wordcounter statistic thing.**

**...**

**Yep, it's 500 words now.**

_..._

_..._

**Yes. Just what we needed. Awkward silence.**

"Well, there hasn't been any joke yet and you have writers' block!" says Bob.

**I do not have writers' bl- Well, I guess you do have a point there.**

"Don't you mean YOU? You're telling yourself that you have writers' block?..." says Bob.

**What do you me- Oh... Since yo... but I... Ah, screw it.**

"Screw what?" Bob asks.

**Screw the screwdriver? I don't know what to say anymore.**

_**...**_

_**OHMAIGOSH U SWOREZ**_

**Where did I swear?**

_**U SAID SCREW THE SCREWDRIVER AND SCREW CAN MEAN THE F WORD WHICH IS SWEARING WHICH MEANS YOU SWEAR WHICH MEANS YOU ARE BAD INFLUENCES FOR KIDS!**_

**Well, you know what they say in that one sign in China.**

_**WHT WHAT DO THEYS SAY!**_

"**Please pay attention to, the upper air to fall the thing. Passing pedestrians forbid, strictlys the stay."**

_**WH-WHT DODS DAT MEAN IT DUSSEN MATTER U SWOREZ U MUST GIV FANFICTIN T RATIINGGG OR WE TAKE DOWN YOR STORIEEEEE**_

**What did you say? My ears broke, sorry.**

_**I SED GIV FANFICSHIN T RAY TING**_

**No, thank you. I'll stay at K+, thank you very much.**

"_Stand up with your arms behind your back!" say the Bold Police._

**What do you want?**

"_We have detected a bunch of bolding in the last 5 minutes. What were you doing with it?" ask the Bold Police._

**Well, the underline format on FanFiction stories are very buggy, as you can tell from my older chapters...**

"_Please fix it, or we may have to take down your story," say the Bold Police._

**H-how does that even make sense?!**

"_Hello there, umm, Copyright Police here, ey, you got a license to write FanFiction?" ask the Copyright Police._

**I need a license to write FanFiction?**

"_Yeah, umm, more specifically, like, with things that are copyrighted," reply the Copyright Police._

**Does that mean I can't write a story about uncles and grandpas? Because on an A&amp;W bag, I saw the trademark logo next to the word "Uncle" and "Grandpa".**

"_You'll, have to, umm, ask the, like, trademark police for, like, the answer to, umm, that," say the Copyright Police._

**What's with the police being everywhere today? If they keep doing this, I swear, I could release an app store game called "Candy Crushing Police" about a police force that crushes candy and it would still somehow make sense!**

"_Actually, you couldn't," says someone else... most likely someone of the police._

**Oh god, not you...**

"_Hello, you say that you are kid-friendly, but there are children who are athiests," say some other group of police._

**That's it, I'm done with all of you! You're critisizing me over the smallest things! Why?**

"_Because you don't update at all, so we might as well voice our opinions while we can?" says every excuse for a policeman._

**You know what, there's got to be at least one grammar mistake here. Why aren't the grammar police here yet?**

"_Oh, we were here the whole time. We just wanted to watch you humiluate yourself," say the Grammar Police._

"_Spelling police! You've misspelled a bunch of words and you didn't care!" say the Spelling Po- You know what, screw it, I'm done naming all these fake police._

**Yeah, I'm sorry, narrator.**

**Anything else to say before I close the chapter?**

"_Yeah..." says everyone..._

**And that will be?...**

"_APRIL FOOLS!" says every- _**You realize it's May, right?**

"_Yeah, we know, but we might as well do it now, y'know?" say the Bold Police._

**That's it, this is rediculous... I'm out of here.**

**But seriously guys, thanks for a wonderful year. Your wonderful comments - Most of them from grovyleTheGreat - have kept me going and continuing to write FanFiction for a long time, and I hope to continue! :)**

**I'll see you all in the next chapter! (That means in a year or so!)**

**Hehe.**

**Hopefully not.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading over the past year, thanks for helping me manage to write over 10,000 words (Shocking, isn't it?!) over the past year even though I could type about a thousand words in an hour while improvising! (Yeah... that part is sad...)**

**I wish you all a happy whatever holiday it is because we aren't near any holiday!**


	9. Chapter 8: Plot Advancement

Pokemon** Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of the 4th Wall**

**Chapter 8: Plot Advancement**

Disclaimer: Mudkip does not own, torment, eat, or have anyting to do with The Pokemon Company, Game Freak, Creatures Inc., or Nintendo. As such, all characters are to be treated as theirs respectively and to be respected even if stupid. In addition, the only thing I own is the personality of the character, which cannot be recreated by anyone else in the exact same manner. However, Nintendo, in theory, owns the characters as it is using their characters (Mudkip, Pikachu, etc) in order to make this fanfiction. However, this is the FanFiction website, so screw that.

"Can we just hurry up and advance the plot? This has nothing to do with PMD at this point," says Bob.

**Seeing as it's almost time for the PSMD Hype, I might as well.**

"Yeah, true... Wait, how do I know about PSMD if it hadn't been announced at the time of the last chapter?" asks Bob.

**Honestly, I don't know, nor do I really care.**

"So... are we going to advance through the plot?" says Bob.

**Yeah, let's get started.**

**\- Meanwhie in the Pokemon World -**

"So yeah, I'm a human," says Bob the Mudkip. **HE/SHE DOES NOT OBJECT TO WHAT CREATURE OR GENDER HE/SHE IS.**

"So you're saying I'm a girl now?" asks Bob.

**Nah, I just said the "Gender" thing because copyright.**

"What does gender have to do with copyright?" asks Bob.

**Honestly, it's more for GENDER EQUAL ITY!**

"Umm, okay..." says Bob. "Shall we continue?

**Go right ahead.**

"You're really a human?" asks Pikachu. "That's so cool! I've always wanted to meet a human. What's your favourite colour? What's eight plus eight? What is hair? What is a refrigerator? What is a laptop? What is a computer?! WHAT IS A VIDEO GAME!?"

"Well... to answer all of your questions... My favourite colour is blue. Eight plus eight is 16. Hair is something that is generally on a human's head to cover the head. A refrigerator is used to keep things cold. A laptop is a computer that you can carry and can fit on your lap. A computer is an electronic device that you can use to play video games or write fanfictions, and a video game is a form of entertainment," says Bob in a string of sentences.

"What's electricity? What's fanfiction? What's entertainment?" asks Pikachu, obviously trying to waste time.

"Well, electricity is a type of power... Kind of like you, actually. You're an electric type, right?" says Bob. "How could you not know what electricity is?"

"My... brain derped out," Pikachu says. Bob is surprised that Pikachu knows what the word "derp" is.

"Anyway, fanfiction is the thing you're in now. It is made by a person, who created you and I. Basically, he turned me into a Mudkip because that's how Pokemon Mystery Dungeon is, although I didn't lose my memory to keep the storyline moving. Anyway, you and I were created to make this fanfiction for fun reasons and to try to get reviews. In the past, Mudkip has gotten a few reviews from people telling him to change the format, which he did. So, if you could stop asking me questions, we could actually move the storyline unlike the last 7 chapters where you were introduced, but nothing actually happened," says Bob.

"Okay, I have a few more questions," says Pikachu.

"Alright, fine," replies Bob.

"What's a person? What's Pokemon Mystery Dungeon? What's storyline? What does 'created' mean? What's a review? What's format? What's a chapter?" asks Pikachu.

"This is the last time I'm answering you, okay?" says Bob.

"Okay!" replies Pikachu.

"Good. Anyway, a person is another way to say 'a human'. Pokemon Mystery Dungeon is a video game franchise that involves a person turning into a Pokemon, kind of like how I am. A storyline is what runs a story or fanfiction, such as this one. A format is something that means how a story or fanfiction is written, such as using bold to describe a certain person or italics to describe another. Finally, a chapter is a part that a fanfiction is divided into so it's easier for a person to stop reading or get to the part they were last," says Bob.

"What's a franchise? What's bold? What's italics? What's a part?" asks Pikachu.

Bob growls. "A franchise is a brand name for something, like Target or Walmart. Bold is a formatting used to make things stand out. Italics is used to make things look slanted. A part is another way to say chapter, and is used to divide a thing into several of them."

"What's Target? What's Walmart? What's formatting?" asks Pikachu.

"Y'know what, I'm not going to answer any more questions because the reader is going to get bored and thus, stop reading the fanfiction. Therefore, I would like you to say what you were going to say before I said that I was a human," says Bob.

"When was that?" asks Pikachu.

"That was about... 700 words ago, I'd say," replies Bob.

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?" asks Pikachu.

"About... 3 minutes ago? It depends on the speed of the reader," says Bob.

"WHAT'S A READER?!" shouts Pikachu.

"GAHHHH!"

**\- A Zubat and another Zubat are spying from behind. -**

"Man, that Pikachu isn't very bright, is it?" says the first Zubat.

"It IS a wild Pikachu, after all. Honestly, I'm surprised it knows what a human is," says the second Zubat.

"At this rate, we're not going to be in this fanfiction," says the first Zubat. "Why don't we make ourselves known?"

"We already are," says the second Zubat. "That's how the writer is letting us say things."

"Aren't we wasting space? This IS the chapter on plot advancement, after all," says the first Zubat.

"Well, there's about 120 words to go before the writer might stop writing, but I guess he might make it go on longer," says the second Zubat.

"Yeah..." says the first Zubat.

**\- Back to Bob and Pikascr- I mean, Pikachu... -**

"Anyway, what were you going to say?" asks Bob.

"Well, I was told there would be a human here that would be my partner for the rest of my life..." says Pikachu.

"Unfotunately, that won't be today as it says that this chapter contains over one thousand five hundred words, and the writer might be too lazy..." says Bob.

"What's a writer?" asks Pikachu.

"THE PERSON THAT CREA- Y'know what, why don't you ask those kind Zubat over there?" says Bob.

"Okay!" Pikachu says cheerfully.

"What's a writer?" asks Pikachu.

"Well... it's... HE CREATED US, OKAY?" says Zubat.

"That's not true, didn't Game Freak create us?" asks the other Zubat.

"QUIET! You'll confuse the Pikachu!" says Zubat. "Now go run along now, okay?"

"Okay... weirdos..." Pikachu mutters.

"So, did they tell you?" asks Bob.

"They told me something about the writer creating us and something about Game Freak..." replies Pikachu.

"Hate to break it to you, buddy, but Game Freak DID cre-" Bob starts.

**And that's all the time we have for today folks!**

"I didn't even finish my sentence!" says Bob.

**Eh, whatever. How many words are we at?**

"Over 2000, including the disclaimer," says Bob. "Does the disclaimer even count?"

**You referenced the disclaimer, therefore it's part of the story. Plus, I rarely put out disclaimers.**

"It has been almost 3 months since you've written a chapter for the Explorers of the Fourth Wall..." says Bob.

You're** right! Hence why this chapter is over 2000 words long.**

"Because you haven't written anything for almost 2 months?" asks Bob.

**Erm... yes. I guess.**

"Eh, I'll take what I can get. At least the plot actually went farther!" laughs Bob.

**Yes, indeed.**

**And that about wraps it up for now! I hope you enjoyed this longer chapter. If you did, leave a review, follow the story, favourite the story, whatever you want!**

**Or eat it. That works too.**

"Wait... I just realized this is under 2000 words because you accidently copy and pasted half the story twice!" says Bob.

Oops.


	10. Chapter 9: Onward to Something City!

**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of the 4th Wall**

**Chapter 9: Onward to Something City!**

"Are you high on writing drugs or something? This is the second chapter in the last 24 hours!" says Bob.

**Eh, I kinda owe everyone for NOT DOING ANYTHING FOR ALMOST 3 MONTHS.**

"Well, you were like that before and didn't do anything special..."

**Whatever. Anyway, shall we continue?**

"Okay," replies Bob. "Let's... fail this."

**\- The Pokemon World -**

The Pokemon World is a world inhabitated by nothing but Pokemon. Many Pokemon thrive here, and it is seperate from the human world, where Pokemon is merely a franchise. We now return to our friends - Bob and Pikachu - as they venture to Something City...

"...And that's how quantum energy is created," says Bob. "Now, where are we going?"

"I don't know! I'm a wild Pikachu!" replies Pikachu. "No, literally. I lived in a mystery dungeon for half my life."

"Doesn't that mean that you would have gone feral?" asks Bob.

"What does that mean?" questions Pikachu.

Bob screams out in anger.

"Y'know what, do you have a map?" asks Bob, clearly still angry with Pikachu.

"I actually do!" replies Pikachu while a map randomly appears out of thin air. "It looks like we're heading to... Something City!"

"Is the writer that unoriginal?" asks Bo- **Yes. Yes, I am. Now, please stop being out of character so the plot can advance.**

Bob salutes. "Yes, sir!" he shouts. "Anyway..."

"Oh, right. Who were you talking to back there?" asks Pikachu.

"Back... where? I haven't moved for the last 3 minutes," says Bob.

"I mean... who were you talking to for the last 3 minutes?" asks Pikachu.

"Oh, that? That's the writer. You see, he writes everything into a fanfiction and then decides how fast this fiction goes. I was talking about the town, and I had to go out-of-character. Anyway... which way?" says Bob.

"We're already here."

**\- Something City -**

"Wow, this place is huge," exclaims Bob.

"Well, duh, it's a city..." replies Pikachu. "I'll give you a tour!"

"How do you do that if you have never been here?" asks Bob.

"Continuation," says Pikachu. "Anyway..."

"This is Slowpoke Mail Service. It sells missions to exploration teams to save Pokemon. If the mission isn't bought, the Pokemon is personally killed by Slowpoke," says Pikachu.

"Woah, there! That's raising flags for animal cruelty!" Bob shouts to me.

**As if PETA will actually read this fanfiction.**

"This is just giving PETA and Moms Against Gaming a reason to hate Pokemon!" shouts Bob.

**Moms Against Gaming isn't real. PETA already did a Pokemon thing, so no need to worry.**

"If you say so," says Bob.

"NOW, IF YOU WOULD STOP TALKING TO THAT PERSON THAT I DON'T KNOW THAT'S SOMEWHERE... I shall continue my out-of-place tour," says Pikachu.

"Fine, continue..." says Bob.

"Good. Anyway, this is Sneasel Shopping, where you can buy stolen goods for low prices! It's a black market, essentially," exclaims Pikachu.

"So you know what a black market is, but don't know what a refrigerator is?" questions Bob.

"A what?"

"Nevermind.

"Alright. Next, we got Elder Grovyle, who is practically the reason this fanfiction still exists. She writes over half of the reviews of the writer's fanfictions, encouraging the writer to continue writing stories so everyone can enjoy!" says Pikachu. "YAY!"

"So NOW you know what a fanfiction is, what a review is, what a story is, and practically EVERYTHING of the human world?" says Bob. "Wow..."

"Nah, it's just for this tutorial. Next, we've got Raichu's Link Shop. It's a scam because in this fanfiction, the writer allows us to use two moves at the same time without linking them, so he's pointless.

"I'M NOT POINTLESS! YOU MUST LINK! LINK IS LIFE, THEREFORE YOU MUST LINK!" shouts Raichu.

"He's... kind of insane..." shrugs Pikachu.

"Look at yourself," mutters Bob.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Good. And finally, we've got Jigglypuff's Mega Scam, or as he calls it, 'Friend Zoning'. Apparently, he says that you can't go into non-friend-zone areas without buying it from him, which is a complete scam. Just ask the writer of the story!" says Pikachu.

**It's true! I've always hated it, so therefore, I've pretty much omitted it! YAY!**

Bob is speechless.

"Nothing? Good. Finally, we've got Treecko Money keeping, who keeps your money for you. Did I mention you can't get it back?" says Pikachu.

"This... is nothing like the actual Pokemon Mystery Dungeon games..." says Bob.

"Indeed. I almost forgot Cubone Storage! Cubone runs a storage thing where you give him the items and he uses them to try to revive his mother. When it fails (which is always), he throws it away. Nifty, right?" Pikachu says sarcastically.

"I WANT MY MOMMY... WAHHHHH..." cries Cubone.

"It's... okay, I guess..." says Bob.

"Good, now I can not know anything about the human world," says Pikachu, obviously relieved.

"I thought you wanted to know about the human world?" asks Bob.

"You eat animals. Ugh. Anyway, ERASE MY MIND!" Pikachu screams at me.

**Alright. I'll go stand over there.**

"Who are you?" asks Pikachu.

"Nobody you need to know. Anyway..." starts Bob. "What do we do now?"

"We register for the guild!" Pikachu says cheerfully. "Oh yeah, there's a guild. I'm too lazy to explain it, though."

"Umm... okay..." replies Bob. "Who owns the guild?"

"None other than Grovyle the Great!" replies Pikachu.

"Isn't she the elder?" asks Bob.

"She's both!" replies Pikachu.

"So... you were talking about the guildmaster rather than the Elder?" questions Bob.

"Yeah, pretty much!" replies Pikachu. "Anyway, let's get ourselves signed up."

"Alright. Time to step on the grate..." groans Bob.

_Pokemon Detected! Pokemon Detected!_  
_Whose footprint? Whose footprint?_  
_The footprint is a Pokemon! The footprint is a Pokemon!_  
_**What are you idiots doing down there?**_  
_We know that this is a Pokemon, but don't know what Pokemon it is!_  
_**How could you not know what Pokemon it is?**_  
_It was never specified!_  
_**By who?**_  
_By the writer!_  
_**Hey, they're with the Pikachu! Don't tell him about it!**_  
_Sir, who and what are they?_  
_**Are you guys blind?**_  
_Well, kinda..._

"Do you know what's going on down there?" asks Bob.

"No idea..." replies Pikachu.

_Sir, I'm still confused! Who are these Pokemon?!_  
_**Let me have a look. It can't be that difficult.**_  
_Fine, DAD..._  
_**Are... are you two blind? It's a Mudkip and a Pikachu!**_  
_We knew that. We were just messing with you._  
_**Why you... I'll get you two for this!**_  
_What are we going to do about the two Pokemon?_  
_**Let them enter, for pete's sake... Torchic can deal with this later.**_  
_..._  
_You two may enter! We apologize for the wait._

"Well, at least we can enter..." grumbles Bob.

**To be continued...**

"Already?" asks Bob. "We literally just hit one thousand one hundred words!"

**I'm tired, okay? It's almost 1am and I wanted to finish this. I'll make the next one longer... I think.**

"But... but..." Bob sputters. "Ah, screw it. There's no point convincing you."

**Mhm.**

**Shorter chapter this time, but at least I wrote it! This time, we advance through the plot more. Because that's fun, right?**

**Anyway, review if you enjoyed, favourite and follow for more updates, and eat if you want me to give you a cookie? I don't know about the last part.**


End file.
